We Weren't Crazy
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: I keep deleting this one for some reason, but I'm keeping it up this time! Robsten story! Starts way before Twilight and keeps going after
1. First Day, First Meetings, First Weekend

Kristen's POV:

My name's Kristen Jaymes Stewart, I was born on April 2nd 1983.

Three months into eight grade, on Thursday November 1st 1996 my life changed forever.

I was in my first period class when a new boy came in, the teacher knew he was coming because she knew his name and everything about him, poor kid.

"Mr. Pattinson welcome. Class this is our new student Robert Pattinson, he just moved here from Indiana" southern boy

"Freakin hillbilly" Michael Angarano the ultimate jock jerk of the school said, Rob glanced down at the floor then looked back up.

"Hillbilly's better than an ass I guess" Rob said, I could tell he was trying not to smile "alright, that's enough, Rob your seat is right over there" the teacher said pointing to the seat next to mine, I silently panicked as he walked over to his seat.

When the teacher turned to write something on the bored a note landed on my desk "_I'm Rob, what's your name?" _I smiled and wrote back "_Kristen, what's your next class?" _I passed it back to him, a different piece of paper landed on my desk ten seconds later, it was his schedule, I had the rest of classes with him. I wrote a note back to him and gave him his schedule _"you get to spend the rest of the day with me" _my note said, I glanced over at him, he was smiling.

After first period it was lunch, weird I know but hey shorter of a wait. We talked the whole way to the cafeteria.

"So, you're a country boy" I said out of nowhere "yeah, and you're a city girl" I looked at him "how do you know?" I asked "because, I can tell one by the way you walk, two the way you speak and three, you pointed it out that I'm a country boy" I laughed and he smiled again "so, why'd you move to LA, of all places?" I asked "because, my parents divorced, me my sisters and my mom moved here" I knew the feeling "my parents are divorced too" he looked at me shocked "oh, I'm sorry" I shook my head "don't be, but fair warning the first couple of months are always the hardest, but it gets better after a while" he smiled a small smile "thanks".

When we got to lunch, we sat at the end of one of the tables, across from each other. Michael came over to us.

"Hey Kristen wanna do something this weekend?" he asked, I sighed "I um uh" Rob came to my rescue "she can't, me and her are already doing something this weekend" I love him "fine, hang with the hillbilly instead of me, you'll change your mind eventually" with that he walked away, we both laughed "thank you" I said looking up at him after we stopped laughing "don't thank me, hang out with me this weekend" I looked at him shocked "you serious?" I asked "yeah, I think it'd be cool to hang out with you and besides, I'm not a liar" again we both laughed "so, what do you wanna do?" I asked "how about we go to the beach?" I smiled "ok, I know the best beach on Sunset Boulevard" he smiled "sounds good".

After school, we walked home together, he lived on the same block as me "so I'll see you tomorrow" he said before I turned onto my street "yeah, and don't forget to ask your mom" he nodded and smiled "I will" then I smiled "later momma's boy" I said walking onto the street, he jerked at me and squealed before running a couple feet. He laughed and started walking "later Stewart" he said before walking away, I stared at his ass as he walked away, it was quite nice. Before today, I was invisible to everyone, now I didn't feel so bad about myself.

Rob's POV:

God she's amazing. As I walked towards my street I couldn't get her out my mind, when I walked into the house it was quiet, and of course there was a note on the fridge "_hey kids, I have to work late tonight, I'm sorry. Rob your sisters will get home around 5:30 and there's money for pizza in an envelope clipped to the fridge, I love you guys, if I don't see you before tonight, sweet dreams my babies, if you need anything call me, I love you guys so, so much" _of course, she's always worked late no matter what job she had and left me and my sisters home alone. I picked up the house phone and dialed her number "Clare Davidson speaking" she didn't even use my dad's last name anymore, they had been divorced for a week "Mom hey, I was wondering if I could go to the beach this weekend" I said praying she would say yes "I guess, I'm working this weekend so that's fine" yes! "who are you going with?" she asked "um just a friend from school" just a friend? A very hot friend would be an insult or understatement "ok, well have fun, I gotta go, I love you bye" she hung up, saw that one coming, at least she didn't do it before I asked "love you too mom" I said to no one.

The next day at school, she was at her locker which just happened to be next to mine, it was fate. I quietly walked up behind her and grabbed her sides, she jumped and squealed "hi" I said sweetly innocent "you're a jerk" she said smacking my chest playfully "well then" I said rubbing my chest before opening my locker "so, did you ask?" I smiled to myself "yeah" was all I said "yeah? Yeah what? Yeah you asked? Yeah you can go?" I smiled "yeah, I can go, my mom is working this weekend so looks like it's just you and me" I said closing my locker and walking towards first period, she ran to catch up with me "didn't you wear those shorts yesterday?" she asked causing me to laugh "no, I have at least five pairs of the same shorts" she raised and eyebrow at me "it's true! You can ask my mom and my sisters, I hate shopping so I just figured out my size and got five different pairs, all the same color" she nodded "interesting" she said as we got to class, I opened the door for her "madam" I said motioning with my hand towards the class, she laughed before walking inside "so you never wear jeans?" she asked as we sat down "depends on the weather" she smiled, a very beautiful smile "well, it hardly every gets cold here, maybe like three days a year, and two of those days are Christmas eve and Christmas day, the other one is usually just a random day" I nodded "so my shorts are perfect" she laughed. The bell rang and the teacher came in "alright class today we are going to be working with partners" I looked at Kristen and smiled, she smiled right back and looked down blushing.

After school Kristen came home with me, we had permission of course, another note was on the fridge "_Rob, your sisters are spending the night at a friends house and I'm working a little late but after that me and a couple friends are going out for dinner and drinks, we might go to a movie, I'll be home by midnight so see you soon, love you so much my sweet baby boy" _I crumpled the note up and threw it away "what's the matter?" Kristen asked "nothing" just then the phone rang "hello?" I said sounding kinda pissed "what's the matter sport?" the only person who is ever allowed to call me sport is my dad "hey dad" I said looking at Kristen, she motioned for me to go ahead and take it outside, I nodded and went out to the back porch "how are you son?" he asked "good, kinda feel like an orphan sometimes though" I heard him sigh "I know, I'm sorry your mom moved you so far away, I'm working on coming to visit soon I promise" a tear slid down my cheek "ok" my voiced cracked right when I didn't want it to "oh son, please don't cry, I can't be there to make you feel better" I held the receiver away from my face and sniffled "either you try to stop crying or when I come to visit I'm gonna tickle you until you do cry" I laughed, that was always my dad's favorite "punishment" for me and my sisters "I heard you laugh" I smiled "I miss you dad" another tears slid down my face "I miss you too son, I gotta go, give my love to your sisters" I choked out an 'ok' "I love you son" is squeezed my eyes shut "I love you too dad" we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I went inside and wiped my eyes "you ok?" Kristen asked worried "yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it" she hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back "I know how hard it is, I cried every single day" she knew how it felt, it trusted her "living without your dad is tough, and your mom is trying to make ends meet" she said wiping my tears with her thumb "I just wish he could be here, I miss him" we sat down on the couch "that's normal, like I said I went through the same exact thing" I nodded and looked up at the baby picture of me and my dad, he was holding me upside down and I didn't have a shirt on just shorts, barefoot with blue cotton shorts and long blonde hair hanging, he was blowing raspberries on my stomach and I was laughing hysterically, Kristen looked where I was looking "is that you and your dad?" she asked "yeah, I was three" she smiled "you look just like him" now it was my turn to smile.

Finally at noon the next day we were going to the beach. We ran around smiling and laughing, just being kids.

After about an hour of playing in the water and running up and down the beach we just sat down on the beach and talked "let's play 20 questions" I said out of nowhere "um, ok, you go first" I nodded "favorite color?" I asked "um, black" I nodded again "favorite food?" she smiled at my easy questions "grilled cheese" I laughed, now it was time for the difficult questions "are you ticklish?" I asked smirking "maybe" she said quickly "maybe? What do you mean maybe?" I asked smiling and laughing "maybe as in if I would have said yes you probably would have started tickling me" I laughed "I promise I won't tickle you" she sighed "yes I'm ticklish, very actually" I smiled "what about you?" I looked away from her "come on I told you the truth" I lied back and put my hands under my head, I put my sunglasses on "fine" all of a sudden she started tickling my sides and my stomach, I tried hard not to laugh but it was difficult, yes I'm pretty ticklish, I can't help it, it's a curse "ok, ok! You win! I'm ticklish!" I said through my laughter, she smiled victoriously "thought so" I laughed "this was fun" she said leaning down and kissing my cheek "yeah it was", it was the best day of my life, so far.


	2. Wouldn't Change A Thing

Kristen's POV:

When I got home from the beach that day I was in la, la land. I felt like I was in love, and I was. My brother Cameron noticed me acting weird "what's with you?" he asked "nothing, just really, really happy" I said smiling as I went upstairs to my room, I had known Rob for two days and I already loved him.

That night all I could do was think and dream about him and wonder if he was dreaming about me too, wow he's hot.

When I woke up the next morning I wished I could see him, but I knew I couldn't because his mom was probably home and besides my mom wouldn't let me go out two days in a row.

The phone rang around 1:30 in the afternoon, I answered hoping it was Rob "hello?" I said excitedly

"Hey Kristen, it's Michael, I was wondering if you wanna go out and see a movie tonight?" I fought the frustrated sigh that almost came out

"Um, I can't tonight me and Rob are going out" I'm a horrible liar but he doesn't know that

"Oh, why do you like the hillbilly so much?" he asked, now I was getting mad

"One, he's not a hillbilly and two, because he's really sweet and he understands me" I said hanging up, without thinking I picked up the phone and dialed Rob's number "hello?" a woman's voice answered

"Um hi is Rob there?" I asked

"Yeah hold on. Rob phone!" I heard him yelling in the background

"It's a girl!" I heard footsteps then his voice

"Kristen?" he asked slightly out of breath

"Excited much?" I asked laughing "oh shut up, listen I need you to come over" he said quickly

"Why?" I asked "because my mom and my sisters are killing me, I need help" I laughed "hold on let me ask my mom" he yelped when I told him to wait, I only laughed more when I imagined the look on his voice

"Mom can I go to a friends house?" I asked "yeah sure go ahead have fun" she said smiling sweetly, I smiled and ran back to the phone "come over to my house and we'll walk back together" I said quickly

"Ok, see you in a couple minutes" we both hung up. I ran outside so I would be ready for him when he came.

A few minutes later he came up the driveway wearing a Beadles shirt with his normal shorts on, grey and go down past his knees "hey I said standing up and hugging him, he hugged me back thankfully.

"Ready?" he asked as we pulled away "yeah, hold on just one second" he nodded and I opened the door before yelling inside "mom I'm leaving!" I heard a response and we walked towards his house.

When we got there his mom and sisters were watching as Rob would say a "Chick Flick" movie with moisturizing masks on and wet nails, toes and fingers.

"Guys, this is Kristen" he said putting his arm around my shoulder "hi Kristen, I'm Clare Rob's mother" she said standing up and shaking my hand carefully because of her nails.

"Kristen that's my twins sister Lizzy and that's my older sister Victoria" wait twin? I looked at him and he smiled as if nothing happened.

We went up to his room, he sat down on his bed and I stood in front of him "twin sister?" I asked.

"yeah, she uh goes to a different school then we do" I nodded "why didn't you tell me though?" I asked, he shrugged "everyone always makes a big deal of us being twins so I just wanted to keep it a secret" I nodded "um, Kristen I have a question" I looked up at him "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked "I'd love to be" he smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and things started escalating, by the end of that day, I had slept with Robert Thomas Pattinson.

Rob's POV:

That was the greatest night of my entire life! I just had sex with a beautiful girl that I love and I think she enjoyed it too.

Three weeks later Kristen had missed some school, I went over to her house where she was by herself.

"Kris, you ok?" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, all I heard was retching "Kristen?" I yelled worried as I ran up the stairs.

She was in her bathroom throwing up, I held her hair up "you ok?" I asked after she stopped, she brushed her teeth "Rob, I have something to tell you" I looked at her confused

"Ok, what is it?" she sighed "I-I'm um I'm" I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up "tell me" she let out a shaky breathe "I'm pregnant" my mouth hung open.

"W-what?" I asked shocked "please don't be mad! Please don't leave me!" she begged hugging me tightly

"Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down, I'm not gonna leave you" she had tears running down her face "I'll get rid of it if you want" she said, I shook my head "no, no! We're not gonna get rid of this baby, you and me are gonna raise it and no matter what anyone says we'll do it our way, it'll be fine" she nodded and I wiped her tears away with my thumb like she had done with me when I was crying

"How are we gonna tell our parents? What about school?" she asked worried "we'll tell our parents like anyone else would, and when you start showing we'll just take it from there ok?" she nodded

"We'll be fourteen by the time the baby comes" she said, I laughed "what?" she asked "nothing, just thinking about how great it's gonna be raising a baby with you" she smiled and we kissed.

"I love you so much" she said between kisses "I love you too, more then you could ever know".


	3. The News And Birth

Kristen's POV:

When we were going to tell Rob's mom and sister that I was pregnant I was literally shaking as we walked from my house to his.

"Just stay calm and everything will be fine" he said kissing me before going inside.

All of them were in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Rob" Clare said sweetly "hey mom, uh me and Kristen have something really important to tell you" they looked at us confused "ok, have a seat you two"

We sat down on the couch across from them "well, what's going on?" Clare asked "mom, Kristen's pregnant"

Her eyes grew and she stood up.

"What? Robert what the hell is the matter with you? Why wouldn't you use protection? Why would you even have sex at this age?" he squeezed my hand "are you keeping it?" she asked much calmer "yeah, we're keeping it" he said with no hesitation in his voice.

"Well, aside from you guys being so young, I'm very happy for you" we both smiled "thanks" he said hugging her, then she hugged me too.

Then we had to tell my mom and brother, my dad would come later, if at all. Me and my dad don't talk much anymore.

"Ready?" I asked before we went inside "yeah" when we did go inside my mom was in the kitchen

"Mom we have really big news" she nodded "ok, go on" I sighed and squeezed his hand "I'm pregnant" she dropped the glass that she was holding and it shattered, me and Rob gasped and moved away from it.

"Are you insane? Your thirteen!" I covered my ears because she was yelling so loud "your going to get an abortion right now!" she said grabbing my wrist.

"No, mom! We're keeping it no matter what you say!" she clenched her teeth "no daughter of mine is going to be pregnant at thirteen" she growled "then I guess I'm not your daughter" I said before me and Rob left.

When we went to school the next day no one knew about the baby, thankfully.

Like everyday Michael came up to me and asked me out, again.

"So Kristen, wanna catch a movie tonight?" he asked "Michael me and Rob are together" he rolled his eyes "why?" I shrugged "I love him" Rob had his left arm around my shoulder and I was holding his left hand, he leaned down and kissed me quickly "you two are sick" he said before walking away "whatever" we both said before walking to class.

Six months later:

Rob's POV:

Kristen's pregnancy was going great, the hormones were interesting but what do you expect from a pregnant girl, she was really starting to show now, but if you tell her that she won't stop crying for the rest of the day, I speak from experience.

We found out the sex of the baby, I'm gonna have a little girl!

I'm really happy that I can have a Daddy's girl, Kristen laughed when we get back from the appointment and basically had to be held down so I didn't start bouncing.

We told my dad and he was really happy, which made me really happy too.

When Kristen started showing we started home schooling, my mom hired someone to come to my house and teach us for four hours during the day.

Kristen moved in with us sense her mom, dad and her brother didn't wanna have anything to do with the pregnancy or the baby so she lives with me and my family.

Three Months Later *IK I'm skipping around a little*:

Still Rob's POV:

Me and Kristen were watching TV in the living room, I had just turned 14 ten days before, my little girl was gonna be here any day now and I was ecstatic.

"You excited?" I asked Kristen looking down at her "yeah, you?" she asked smiling a very big smile.

"Very, I can't wait to be a daddy" I had the biggest goofiest grin on my face, Kristen giggled "what?" I asked laughing.

"You, your so excited" I laughed and kissed her head "oh man" she said grabbing her stomach "what?" I asked worried.

"My water just broke" she said looking up at me "oh shit" I helped her up off the couch "Mom! Her water broke!" in a nano second my mom and both my sisters were downstairs "alright, we need to get her to the hospital now" I grabbed her bag while my sisters held her hands and walked to the car.

We sat in the hospital room, Kristen was ten centimeters dilated when the doctor came in.

"Alright Kristen this is it, let's get that baby out" I kissed my girlfriend quickly with that same goofy grin on my face "alright on three your gonna push ok?" she nodded "ok, 1, 2, 3 push!" Kristen screamed loudly and squeezed my hand very, very hard.

"Alright, alright one more time, she's crowning I see the head!" the doctor said smiling "on three! One, two, three!" with one final scream there was a loud cry that filled the room.

I had the biggest smile on my face "Rob's that's our daughter!" Kristen said crying and laughing all at the same time, I kissed her passionately "you did it" I said after we pulled away.

"_W__e _did it"

"What's her name?" the nurse asked making the hospital bracelet "Adriana Grace Pattinson" I smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

An hour later, I was sitting with my girlfriend and my daughter in the hospital bed.

"She's beautiful" Kristen said stroking our daughters cheeks as I held our little girl.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?"

"We need a nickname for her, Adriana seems like too much" I must say that I agreed with that.

"Audrie" I said looking at the small child in my arms "it's perfect, just like her" Kristen said smiling at Audrie.

Three days later we got to bring them home, finally.

She didn't cry that much during the night thankfully, she cried maybe once, and it was different reasons every night, but I was happy to take care of my sweet little baby girl.


End file.
